Betrayal of a Sibling
by glitch-e-r-749
Summary: disclaimer: me no own percy Jackson haven't you guys wondered why artemis hates Apollo THAT much? its more than the flirting with hunters or usual sibling rivalry. this is deeper and now I'm going to show you the reason why... REVIEW FOR COOKIESSS (imaginary ones...probably) T cuz im paranoid


**Ok, I mean everyone has wondered before "Why does Artemis hate her brother so much?" I mean she doesn't like boys much and he annoys her but I mean come on you just can't hate a person THAT much. So this is the reason why.**

Artemis was a really smart and mature person, even at the age of 16. She was also a daughter to Zeus king of the gods and Leto, harmless Titan. Another fact about her was that she had a brother Apollo that she loved and he loved her back just as much. Due to the fact that their mother Leto had faded, they did not want to stay at Delos because of the memories. Their father, Zeus was busy and all, what with cheating on Hera and ruling the gods and such, he had no time to take care of the kids. So they lived in a cave in a forest. It wasn't much but she loved it. She usually spent her day outside in the forest hunting, which was her secret hobby that no one knew about. In fact, she had spent a week making an intricately carved bow and also forged 4 silver hunting knives.

For the past year or so, Apollo had told her that Zeus was privately training him, what with being the son of Zeus and all. She could understand this as she was constantly looked at like a child. They both knew she was older but just pretended it to be otherwise just for the fun of it. He was constantly shown around being sung praises and such, especially after he killed the python while *she simply stood there hiding in her mother's skirt* quoting Zeus.

She was treated as less just because she was a girl and she hated it. But that did not mean she was ignored or such. In fact, she was a daddy's girl and one puppy dog eyes would have Zeus caving into whatever she wanted. Thank the gods she wasn't greedy so she was very careful not to abuse the power she held over him. She felt the gods would have done differently though. It coincided with a phrase "power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely". Not to mention the fact that due to her awesome sneaking skills she held a few secrets over him that she found out when she was taken to visit him on holidays and her, I mean their birthday days and such. Secrets like he made faces at himself in the mirror and practiced being strict and speeches (really boring ones at that) before he said it….stuff like that so she had more than enough blackmail material if need be.

He said that he was being trained on the proper way to act, how to fight and wield weapons perfectly. He was also taught the names and such of all the gods, both minor and Olympians. She had been very curious so as to what he learned and why she couldn't but had never snuck in and listened because, well she trusted her brother more than life itself and his training was his and it would be betraying him if she intruded but her curiosity was growing steadily. For now though, she was content with her hunting.

That night, something changed. He came home all wobbly and swaying and mumbling incoherent things and his pants were on the wrong way and he looked as though he was…..drunk. And had sex at that. She was repulsed at the thought of something like that being done by her sweet, loving older brother. I mean he screamed girlishly when she pinched him tightly. He would never do something so piggish, like some of the other gods like diyonosis or Ares or even Hermes. They were horrible! He would never…..would he?

The question nagged at her throughout the night so much that she couldn't bear to sleep and slipped out into the forest, revelling in the cool air and listening to the sounds that no one could hear. She could hear every chirp and crow, every rustle the leaves would make, the sound of the foxes snorting slightly as the nuzzled against their cubs. She looked up into the moonlit sky and prayed to Silene, goddess of the moon for advice on what to do. Throughout the night she sat on a big rock alone, thinking on what she should do. Slowly, as the sun pushed against the sky, slowly rising up step by step did she come to her answer and formulate a plan. She knew Apollo left every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday at 4pm to 4am. In the morning when he saw her though, he would have a big goofy grin on his face like he had the time of his life.

Since it was a Sunday the previous day it was Monday so she only had to wait till the evening. The day passed slowly and every minute passed was agony to her. Apollo would've known something was up but that day he was in bed 'till 4 because his head hurt that badly. Thank goodness too as artemis was pacing around the forest talking to animals, second guessing her decision, but like artemis was, she said she'd do it so she would. It would take something great for her to change her mind. She assured herself that she was just worried for her little brother and instead of pacing, passed the time by practicing her hunting skills, which were already flawless.

At 4, she hid in a branch of a tree waiting for Apollo to come out and followed him, footsteps silently treading on the ground covered in twigs and soil. She had little doubt that the whole forest could hear him; he was that loud, cracking EVERY twig that he stepped on and stomping through the forest. Soon he stopped and looked around; making sure that no one saw him or followed him. _Too late for that _Artemis thought. She then watched as a portal appeared in front of him and he disappeared through it immediately. Waiting for around a minute, she then decided that it was safe for her to follow.

She stepped into the portal and found herself in one of the seedier places in London. She then made her way forward for a bit, blending in with the shadows around. Suddenly she stopped in front of a place with a cheesy neon sign saying "Life of the Party". _A pub _Artemis wrinkled her nose in disgust. She would have left immediately if not for the mop of familiar blond hair that caught her eye. Looking through the glass in the window, she saw him talk to a blonde girl before pulling her into a heated kiss, hand roaming up her body. She noted at the back of her mind that Ares and diyonosis were there but all that was masked by the betrayal and hurt that she felt, all of which was soon changed to anger. She was fuming at how her brother was like those vile, repulsive, horrible men she had seen. _PIGS she_ hissed in her mind, walking back to the portal, mind clouded with anger and pain. Suddenly, she felt herself pushed into an alley and a drunken voice talking to her. "Listen missy. Your brother is happy now and has no time to waste with petty sisters. But if you are bored, we could have some _fun_" he finished. "Ares" she growled, not in the mood to be anywhere near the drunken slob who had seen her.

Within two seconds she slammed his head into the wall of the alley, having broken his kneecap, hunting knife in hand. "Listen you bastard. 1) He. Is. Not. My. Brother 2) you will never talk to me like that again or you will regret it because though you may not be able to die I still know how to cause a. lot. Of pain. 3) You will swear on the Styx never to mention this to anyone without my permission understood" Artemis hissed at him, venom dripping from his voice. "And what if I don't swear on the Styx?" he challenged, still thinking I was a little girl and was lucky to have stopped him. This just infuriated her more and she spat "Listen you brain-damaged fool, if you do not do as I say I promise you I will castrate you and gut you like a fish and while I know that you are immortal, I can assure you that I will hurt like hell. And I am not a little girl" now she had scared him. He gulped quickly before swearing on the Styx.

She stared at him in disgust before dropping him on the ground like the filth he was and walking back into the portal where she gathered her things and left. Never to see him for a few years to come. Hating her blood brother that she had once loved with all her heart

All Apollo would know was that his sister had left him, from the words carved out in the wall of the cave. He would never know of his betrayal, how deep it ran and how it had changed the carefree person he had knew.

**And such ends the sad tale of betrayal, severing the sibling bond and love that the archer twins had for each other**


End file.
